Pipsqueak!
by shenna45
Summary: Winry, a 19 year old auto mail tech, enters a contest for a chance to work along a critically acclaimed author, Pipsqueak!. So one day, after reading the mail, she get’s a letter from Alchemyworks Publishing,..full summary inside! :D WinxEd
1. New Assistant

**A/N: **Ok, I'm back once again to offer you, yet _another_ Edxwin fanfic! Getting tired of em? WELL I AM! D

But it's all for a good cause, right? So let's get on with the story since I really have nothing to say. Well _maybe_ I do. We'll get on with the story _after_ the summary and my new disclaimer that just so happens to change every goddamn chapter…

**Summary: **Winry, a 19 year old auto mail tech, enters a contest for a chance to work along a critically acclaimed author, Pipsqueak!. So one day, after reading the mail, she get's a letter from Alchemyworks Publishing, stating that she won the contest. So the next day, she gets ready for work, but little does she know who her new boss is… -insert evil laugh/smile here-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this , I made up this whole Alchemyworks Publishing thing…so maybe it's mine? Idk. But yeah, I don't own anyone or anything. So yeah. xD

***=:.1: New Assistant.:=***

I walked in from picking up the mail. I slowly made my way into the kitchen with the mail tucked under my arm, and Pipsqueak!'s latest book, "_The Gate_".

I had always been compelled by Pipsqueak!'s books. They all seemed so… real and close to home. And sometimes, it sort of felt like the character "_Winry L._" was applying to me. Though, how could that possibly happen? I'm just another fan to Pipsqueak! It's sort of as if I don't exist. Just another fuel to feed his fire.

I set my self down at the table and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet, along with a banana out of the fridge. I made myself some Cinnamon Streusel Frosted Mini Wheat's with banana slices. I walked back to the table and picked up the first envelope that my hand reached. I quickly ate a spoonful of my cereal as I skimmed the outside. Alchemyworks Publishing. I thought for a moment. Why would a world renowned book company, with the most critically acclaimed authors', be sending me a letter? I suck at writing stories, so I'm not authoring material but… I shrugged it off and opened up the envelope. A 3 page letter was stuffed inside. I took it out and read it.

_To Winry Rockbell, 11-2-19XX_

_First we would like to thank you for entering out '__**Win a dream job working along side Pipsqueak!**__' contest. _

_Thousands have entered, and only one person was chosen. _

_Well, we are glad to announce to you that __**YOU**__ have been chosen out of thousands, maybe even millions, to work along side Pipsqueak! _

_You start working tomorrow. Directions to the Alchemyworks publishing building haven been attached to the end of this letter. _

_You should be at the office around…_

I dropped the letter. Was I just chosen to work along side Pipsqueak!? I picked up the letter again just to be sure I read it correctly.

_**You have been chosen, **__out of thousands, maybe even millions, __**to work along side Pipsqueak!**_

It took a while, but it finally processed in my mind. I started jumping around excitedly.

"Den! I got a job as Pipsqueak!'s assistant!" I yelled as I approached Den. He only looked up at me with his big brown eyes, and let out a long sigh. "Silly dog…" I bent down in front of him and petted his head softly. "I get to work along side the critically acclaimed author Pipsqueak!"

My eyes widened. "Oh no! I need something to wear!" I got up quickly and raced up the stairs to pick out my outfit for tomorrow.

*=:..:=**=:..:=**=:..:=**=:..:=**=:..:=*

I woke up extra early, eager to go to work. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and hopped out. I quickly walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Once I finished showering, I quickly got out and dried myself off. I walked over to the mirror and applied two coats of plum colored mascara, to make my eyes look brighter, and a light cherry colored lip-gloss to my lips.

I quickly walked out and tugged on my gray and black striped sporty rugby top, some black tights, and a black short tired skirt. To complete the look, I pulled on some over the knee socks, a belt, and a pair of brown classic boots that went up just below my kneecap. I quickly ran into the bathroom again to curl my hair, to make my look a bit more preppy. I looked at my self in the mirror and smiled. I looked pretty nice.

"Now that that's done, I guess I could go make some breakfast…" I slowly walked downstairs and pulled out a skillet so I could start making my food. I cracked an egg and let it cook, while I sliced an English muffin and some ham. Once the egg finished, I slid it on the slices of ham that covered the bottom half of the muffin, and sprinkled some shredded cheddar cheese on top, before placing the top of the muffin on. I quickly set the plate with the sandwich on the table as I proceeded to slick an orange and pour a glass of milk. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked over the directions to get to the Alchemyworks office. It didn't look to hard…I suppose.

I shrugged as I finished my breakfast. "Den~!" I called out as I grabbed my bad and headed towards the door. "I'll be going to work now! Wish me luck!"

*=:..:=**=:..:=**=:..:=**=:..:=**=:..:=*

I slowly walked inside of the Alchemyworks Publishing office, taking in everything there was to offer. The floors were made of glass tile, and reflected everything that just barely even touched it. The automated doors were made of a tinted glass, so that passer-bys couldn't see what was going on inside of this very prestigious building. And the counter at the front desk was made of very expensive granite, which seemed to sparkle under the illuminating lights they had strategically placed through out the lobby.

"Hello!" A woman, in her mid twenties, said as I approached the desk. "How may I help you?"

"I uh…" I paused for a second. "Got a job as Pipsqueak!'s new assistant…"

A gasp came from the person who sat new to the one who had just spoken to me. "She's the one?" She whispered and the other one nodded.

She smiled warmly. "Well, I'm Amber by the way, and she's Anna." She walked out from behind the counter. "Now, if you don't mind… Right this way, Ms. Rockbell…" She led me through many different rooms and up a few floors, pointing things out every now and then, before stopping in front of a set of large double doors. "Pipsqueak! is right past these doors…" She said softly before she left.

I let out a sigh as I placed my hand on the door handle. It was either now or never. I braced my self as I slowly opened the door. I was greeted by the scene of a pretty normal looking office, the typical desk, with an over sized chair, with it's back turned towards me, behind it. "Um… Hello…?" I called out, unsure of what to do.

"Hello…" A vaguely familiar voice replied. "And who might you be…?"

"Your new assistant Pipsqueak! sir…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'D SINK INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN, HE WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT DROWING, BECAYSE HE'S SO MICROSCOPIC HE CAN BREATH OUT OF A MOLECULE OF WATER!?!?!?!?!?" The voice behind the chair retorted.

_Could it be…? No. It couldn't. _I dismissed my thoughts with a shake of my head. "I'm sorry…"

"No…No…. It's ok." He paused. "What is you're name?" The chair slowly turned around, revealing a short blonde with golden orbs. His smirk was soon replaced with a shocked expression. "Winry…?"

My eyes widened in shock and I took a step back. So, this whole entire time, Pipsqueak! was… "Edward…?" I choke out.

**A/N:** So, how'd you like that? Just like, came to me randomly…you know…cuz I was like bored…and I must note… That whole retort up there….I sorta borrowed it from this one video on YouTube…xD since, you know, it seemed to fit the mood….xD

So uh, let's aim for about 10, and I'll consider writing the next chapter. xD and then, once I finish it, I'll post it up, and then you all can be happy. Deal?


	2. Requirements

**A/N:** OMG. I'm actually updating this! Excited, right? Well, I'm not. I have a headache. I have to think of the topic for my research paper… and I have to go to the dentist! D: OMFG. Life sucks. Majorly.

Anyway, there's really nothing new on this end. 'Side's the fact that I'm once again busier… and I dunno… I might be able to convince my mom to let me spend my Senior year in Japan…? :D ….Either that, or I'm just going to college in Japan… :/

But, nuff bout me. How have you guys been? :O

I know some of you have been harassing me with another story of mine… D But whateves. Shall we get on with the story… and shall I change the song I'm listening to and close my door so that my room doesn't smell like old lady perfume and chicken? D:

**DISCLAIMER!!!:** I don't own Winry or Edward… nor do I own the time that I spent in between updating the chapters… seeing as though that has been lost. :/ BUT I do own Alchemy… works? Was it? xD haha… I need to reread this story so that I know what is what. D:

**

* * *

**

***= 2: Requirements.:=***

His expression never changed as he managed to think of what to say. "W-What… What are you doing here?"

"… Where… Where have you been all this time!?" I shot back, not wanting to answer his question.

He pursed his lips as he sat there, eyes locked onto mine. The room soon began to fill with an awkward silence.

I broke the silence after a while. "Uh… You know what… I think… I'll just leave…" I nodded. It didn't seem as if he wanted me to stay in the first place. So, instead of having him telling me to leave, I thought I'd take the initiative. "I… I didn't really want the job anyway…" I attempted to put on a fake smile as I reached for the handle on the large door.

"…Wait…" He said softly from behind me.

I removed my hand from the handle, but I didn't turn around.

"…So… you're… my new assistant, right?" He said after a long pause.

I slowly nodded. "But…" He cut me off.

"Don't leave." He paused again. "Take a seat… Will you? It's not much fun talking to someone's back."

I slowly turned around and took a seat in one of the two huge and comfy seats in front of his desk. We remained silent for a while. I kept my eyes down too afraid to look at him.

"Winry…" He said, but stopped short when we heard a knock on the door. I looked up for a second and noticed that his expression changed to an apathetic one. "Who is it…?"

"Anna…" The person from behind the door responded. The door opened shortly after, revealing one of the girls from behind the counter. Her short black hair was cut into a cute bob, and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle even though her outward appearance seemed to prove otherwise.

"What is it…?" He asked, folding his hands on his desk.

"I-I… I brought some refreshments…" She said rather quickly. She brought a tray in carrying some cake and tea. She quickly glanced at me and smiled as she set the refreshments down on the desk. She stalled a bit after she finished, but quickly grabbed on to the tray and left.

He turned back to me. He said nothing, but his eyes urged me to speak.

"Is… This where you've been all this time…?" I asked, biting my lip, unsure of what else to say. "Where's Al!?"

"Yes…" He let out a long sigh. "And I don't know."

"…How can you not know…? He's your brother!" I responded, getting ahead of myself.

"… I don't know. We were fighting Envy one day… And Al told me he'd take care of him and told me to go on and find Wrath. Though… Wrath had disappeared, so I went back for Al… But… he was nowhere to be found…" He looked down at the floor.

"What about Roy and the others? Do they know you're here?"

"As far as they're concerned, I'm dead." He replied calmly and quickly. "No one knows I'm here." He motioned towards the door. "Not even the people who work here know I'm the Edward Elric that the military has been searching for up until a year ago."

"So… Then I'm the only one who knows you're here…!?" I asked, not able to comprehend what I was just told.

"Yes." He replied before taking a sip of his tea.

I opened my mouth to ask more, but he cut me off before I could begin.

"For now, any other questions you may have can wait. We need to get on to business." He replied, his tone of voice becoming more professional. He didn't give me any time to respond before he started again. "First off is your residence… You'll be relocating to the apartment of my choice. Starting tomorrow."

"B-But… I-I can't. I have to stay there! I still have to take care of Den and other automail orders!"

"Den can come with you. As for automail… That may have to wait. Being my assistant requires lots of free time. You'll be on call 24/7 and you have to obey my commands. If you don't, you'll be off the job."

I nodded slowly, unsure of what I was agreeing to. Having to give up my passion… just to work with best author ever, who is also the man that I've been waiting for all this time…?

"You start officially start work the day after tomorrow. You'll move into the apartment tomorrow. Understood…?"

I didn't want to agree to these terms. I wanted to stay back in Resembool with Den and working on my automail orders. I didn't want to stay here with this person. He wasn't even the Edward that I knew and loved. And yet, through all that, I still couldn't help but find myself responding, "Yes… I understand…"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

OMG. I know, it's a short chapter. But, yeah. So, in my opinion, it sucks super majorly bad. But, oh well. Just look forward to the next chapter… and hopefully that'll be better than this one. R&R and I'll go work on my other fics in the meantime. :3 


	3. New Home

**A/N:** So, I'm sitting here, typing this… like right before I leave for night school, which I'm totally not looking forward to since I feel like I'm the only one who's voluntarily going… D:

Anyway, yes, I know, fast update… within… 3 days of each other! :O SHOCKER!!!

Well, that's because I was bored during class and I felt like writing this… so, why not move on to the lame disclaimer and then the story… while I go get my next pint of cake batter ice cream? :D

And IMPORTANT: In case you haven't realized, but if Pipsqueak leaves the office, he quite obviously has a disguise. It's common sense. :/ And he's somewhat disguised at work… He just wears a suit instead of that usual black and red outfit. :3

And To xXxHouranxXx: …. -.- Did, you really have to…? D: … And to think that you wouldn't have noticed this… for another… year… or 10…D; I'll get you back!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ED OR WINRY OR RIZA OR ROY…. BUT! I do own Alchemy works publishing, their apartment complex, and that unnamed restaurant… :D

**

* * *

**

*=:.3: New Home.:=*

At home, I quickly confronted Den. I scratched behind his ears as I sat down beside him. "Hey Den…" I started, not sure of how to finish.

His brown eyes stared up me before he barked for me to continue.

"W-W have to move…" I was finally able to say.

He didn't show it, but I could tell that he didn't like the news I told him. He slowly walked away, leaving me alone.

I let out a sigh before I stood up and began to decide on what I'd take and what I'd leave.

* * *

The next day, I was up bright and early and caught the first train to Central. After arriving, it took about an hour or two until I had finally found my destination.

In front of me stood a huge stone building with large and shiny glass doors. Located to the left of the door was a golden plate that read "Alchemyworks Apartments". From the looks of it, I came to the conclusion that anyone who worked at the office would most logically live here. I reached for the handle on the shiny glass door but pulled it away after realizing that it was locked. A second or two later, I noticed a golden button next to the plate. I pressed it reluctantly.

"Name?" The voice said from an undisclosed location.

"W-Winry Rockbell…" I said. I received no reply. I glanced around to make sure no one was around or paying attention before I pressed the button, and held it down as I tried again. "Winry R-Rockbell…"

I heard a gasp from the other side before the glass doors slowly opened. Inside stood a maid. She had pale skin and bright brown eyes. Her long dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. Her uniform was black and white and went down 3 inches above the knee.

"We were expecting you Lady Rockbell…" The maid said as she waited for me to walk in.

"P-Please, just call me Winry…" I managed to say. I glanced down at Den who was trailing closely behind before looking back at the path ahead.

We passed through a series of halls and went up a few floors by elevator before we reached our destination.

The golden plate next to the door read "1899". Apparently, this was my room. I glanced back at the elevator doors before ruling out that this was the last floor in the complex.

The maid opened the door and led us inside. From the looks of it, the apartment was fully furnished and gave off the feel as if someone was already living in it.

I couldn't stare for long since the maid spoke up again. "This way please." She led me around the corner and towards an… elevator!? Wasn't this supposed to be the last floor? We went up about two more floors before we got off, even though there were at least 3 other levels left to explore. In front of us were two doors. I was taken to the one on the right, leaving me to assume that the one on the left was a guest room of some sort.

Inside was a king sized bed with pink sheets that had lace trim, and what had seemed to be the most expensive linins on the market. Next to the bed was a night stand that had a phone and a cute lamp on top. Near the foot of the bed was a large dog bed, perfect for Den. Towards the far left was a workstation, perfect for working on automail whenever I had the chance, and on the opposite side was a sitting area with a TV.

I stood in the doorway in awe, not noticing when the maid took my things and started to unpack them. Never in my life had I seen a room filled with so many expensive items. I looked down at Den and smiled. "Den… This is our new home… How do you like it?"

He barked in approval and that was all I needed to feel at ease.

* * *

Late at night, Den started to bark. I heard the door open and someone trying to get him to stop. I only assumed it was the maid from before and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was awaken from my surprisingly peaceful slumber by the maid from yesterday.

"Lady Rockbell… It's time to get up." She said, opening the blinds and letting the natural light flood in.

I groaned. "Gimmie five more minutes…" I rolled over and brought a pillow over my head to block the light.

"No can do." She said as she pulled the sheets away from me.

In about 3 minutes, the maid had gotten me out of bed, dressed me in an expensive looking suit and put my hair in a nice, yet somewhat messy bun.

As she led Den and I downstairs to the kitchen, I saw the front door close out of the corner of my eye. I ignored it, thinking that it must've been another maid. Though, it didn't necessarily explain the empty bowl on the table…

I took a seat across from the bowl and in front of a large stack of pancakes drenched in maple syrup, just how I liked it. I glanced down at Den who was happy munching away on a nice succulent piece of steak before I decided to dig in myself.

* * *

When I arrived at the office, I was ambushed by Amber and Anna. They dragged me into the exquisite looking bathroom before they bombarded me with questions.

"So, what is it like working with Pipsqueak!?" Amber started out, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Isn't he like the most adorablest and shortest little thing?" Anna chimed in.

At the sound of short, I felt like reciting one of Ed's short retorts, but I had to stop myself. Instead, I forced a smile on my face and attempted to reply to their questions. "It's great working with him… and uh… yeah…" I nodded slightly. "Well, um. I need to get going so that I'm not late on my first day." I waved goodbye and ran up the stairs to Edward's office. Just as I stepped in the door, he spoke.

"You're late." He kept his eyes on the papers he was working on. "Arrange a reservation at the restaurant across down the street. Request the private room for Pipsqueak!" He scribbled something on the paper he was working on before he crumpled it up and tossed it in the trashcan. "Make it in an hour."

* * *

At the restaurant, on the way to the private room, we passed someone who looked familiar.

"W-Winry…?" The voice said from behind me, causing me to stop. "Is that you…?"

I turned around and failed to hide my surprise when I saw who it was. "Riza!" I exclaimed.

"So it is you!" Riza said with a smile. She slowly got up and attempted to give me a hug. It was a bit awkward seeing as though her stomach was of quite a considerable size.

I glanced down and looked back up again. "Who…?"

"Roy." She replied. I couldn't help but smile. They really did seem like the least likely pair to get together.

"How many months?"

"8. She's due in about… 3 more weeks." She replied quite happily. She glanced behind me quickly. "But why are you here anyway?"

"Oh! I'm here with Ed--!" I stopped short realized that no one knew that Ed was still alive.

"Hmm…?" I let out a barely noticeable sigh of relief when I realized she didn't hear.

"Edwardo! He's a client of mine… He wanted some high end automail, so were just here to go over some of the details…" I said, trying to make it sound believable.

"Oh… Well, I shouldn't keep you." Riza said, sitting back down. "Be sure to visit sometime though." She smiled and I waved as I slowly left to go catch up with my boss.

* * *

I sat n the office alone. Ed had already left, leaving orders for me to clean things up. It was already 9PM and I still had 3/4th left to do.

After a few minutes of mindlessly tossing crumpled up pieces of paper over my shoulder (and hopefully into the trashcan), I somehow found myself at his desk. I ran my hand along the smooth exterior before I slowly moved it to the first drawer on the right. I let my hand sit for a moment before I pulled it open. Inside was a stack of paper, a bottle of ink, and a few pens. I pushed it shut before I moved on to the one underneath it. A stack of papers, about 2-3 piled on top of each other, each bounded together with a paperclip. I pulled the top one out and began to read.

_Somehow, I had found myself in a place called Germany. It was just like Central, but more rural in a sense. Here I came across a man named Alfons Heiderich. _

_He had the same name as my brother. The same look as him before the terrible accident occurred._

I set the paper down. What was this "Germany" place he spoke of? I scratched my head before I moved on to the next stack.

_We were still kids then, Al and I. Our mother was still alive, but our father was gone. _

_Our father was an Alchemist, so he had a room filled with books based on Alchemy. After some time, our mother granted us access to the room. _

_This was where we began studying Alchemy. _

I set the stack down. This was from the first book he wrote "_Alchemy_". There was a difference though… The names were different. The town was different. It still had the same timeline of events, but it overall just had a different feel to it.

I was about to reach for the third one, but decided against it, seeing as though it could spoil what was to come in the next book. I restacked the papers and put them back in the drawer.

In the top left drawer was a picture of the three of us when we were both on our way to school. Ed had the biggest smile on his face as he raced ahead with my backpack in tow. Al and I were in full pursuit, though, we couldn't catch him. I smiled as I took one last glance at the picture before I put it back in its rightful spot. Just seeing it made me wonder… What had happened to those fun times? Not when we were kids, but those times before Ed was assumed to be dead?

Pushing the thoughts aside, I moved on to the biggest drawer. I pulled, but it wouldn't budge. I searched around for a key, but none of the keys I found seemed to be for that drawer in particular.

I gave up after a while when I noticed the time, 11:30PM.

I quickly finished cleaning up the rest of the office but as I left, I couldn't help but wonder what was in that drawer…

* * *

I finally made it home around 12:15AM. After about 3 tries with the intercom outside of the apartment, it took me another 10 with the elevator and another 20 with the keys leading to the penthouse. All of which didn't work for the latter.

I ended up ringing the doorbell, hoping the maid from before was inside. Not long after, I could hear Den barking and a pair of footsteps shuffling across the floor.

The door slowly opened and Den came leaping out.

"Hey Den!" I said, petting him. "How was your day?"

"Quite good actually." A voice said from above. I glanced up and came face to face with a slightly annoyed, yet smiling Ed. "Though, I never knew it'd take you three hours to clean such a small office."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

TAKE THAT! :D

I finished! And it's longer than the previous one! Happy now?

And before you even start Houran, I'll have you know I really don't care about how the sentences look or if I over used this or that. xD So, just take that!

Anyway, I finished this during night school… and I'm already halfway through chapter 5. All of which I worked on… during night school. Proves how much free time I have (that quite obviously could've been spent playing Assassin's Creed II and thinking of a Fic for it. D; )

Oh, and Chapter 4 is like… SHORT!!! Not like the first chapter of my Forbidden Love fic (Persona 4, check it out! :D) short, but… short. :/ Like, a little longer than the chapters in that series are. :/

But, oh well. I mean, I admit, I really wanted to add more to it, but something was just telling me I should just stop, and make a new chapter. D;

Uh… extra stuff that should be noted…

No, it wasn't Den who spoke. If you thought it was Den… well… I laugh at you. xD Since, we aren't even dealing with Alchemy in this one much…. So, don't expect any talking dogs… yet. :O

Ugh. Those papers, with the stories. LAME. D; They totally suck. And, like the way he wrote it was he wrote the actual event, but changed the names of things and revised it to make it seem as if it wasn't the people that had actually been there (and done that), though, it'd be enough to give them a vague feeling of it reminding them of something they just can't put their finger… or metal suit… on. :/

Descriptions suck. I know. Don't pester me about it. I wrote that part in a rush during homeroom. :/

And ohhh boyy! Are there lots of surprises in this thing too! xD … Just to have you know.

One you might not know… until like LATER. Like, I think during the supposed "Resolution"… if there ever is one…

In the meantime, anyone have a good possible idea that I could use as the "Climax" that might just not appear at all? :D

Oh, and person who leaves the best review ('sides Houran, since she's a meanie. :P), will get mentioned in the next… if not next next… chapter of this… thing here. :D

Anyway, this thing has exceeded like half a page I think, so I'm just gonna shut up. R&R. Baiz. :3


	4. New Things

**A/N:** OMFG! TWO FRICKEN UPDATES, IN ONE DAY!!!! OMFG!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

So, today was just overall bad for me. First, while driving, I totally mistook the gas for the break, WHILE I WAS TRYING TO PARK… but, thankfully, the teacher was able to stop the car. D; But, it was horrible. Then, at lunch, I found out that the guy I liked doesn't like me back, even after having everyone tell me that he did… Though, I sorta actually knew he didn't… for a while… But, I guess I just… didn't wanna believe it, y'know? :/

But, then again, I don't really need a boyfriend. Nor do I want one… Since, I mean, the total hotness of Ahn and Dr. Wang from the OB/GYN Doctors drama, Kame, AND Sebastian and Ciel… is pretty much equlivent to… something better than a boyfriend… ok, I admit, they're all just hot guys… :/ but still… :D At least those guys wouldn't hurt me, right? :D

I'm blabbing too much. Disclaimer, then story, then me going to watch Majisuka Gakuen? :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I had a boy friend who was like Ed… Short… cute… and overall hot… and stuff… yeah, but I don't. And I don't own ed. Or winry, or hahahahaha. Wait…. I think I'm totally getting chapie 5 mixed up with this one… D: ONOZ!

And beware; this is a short chapter… because… it is. :P It like only came up to less than a whole full page of writing on notebook paper that was college ruled. D: So, of course it's short… and in all, I have at least… 4 front and back for 3… 3 so far front and back for 5… and just one measly page… not even barely going on to the back, for 4… D:

**

* * *

**

*=:.4: New Things .:=*

I was at a complete loss for words. Why was Edward inside of my house?

He leaned against the door frame. "If you keep sitting there, dumbfounded, your dinner will get colder than it already is." He held out his hand and I was reluctant to take it.

He dragged me inside and led me to the dinner table. He pulled out my chair and when I didn't sit down, be pulled me towards it and pushed me down.

I looked down at the plate of… Was that… No… it couldn't be that thing I saw on TV the other day… Some type of animal's liver… in dirt sauce… I had the sudden urge to vomit. Never in my life had I eaten an animal's liver…. Let alone in a sauce made from actual dirt.

"It tastes better than it looks…" I heard him say from the other side of the table.

I picked up my fork and began probing the unappetizing morsel.

He sighed and got up from his seat. "Just close your eyes and try it."

"But… I wanna--!" He cut me off by shoving a forkful of the liver into my mouth. I glanced at him before I began to chew.

Surprisingly, he was right. It did taste better than it looked. I eagerly ate forkful after forkful of the delicious meal until only streaks of the dirt sauce remained on the plate.

"It's it good to try new things?" He said, just as the maid from before took our plates away.

* * *

"Why are you here!? In my house!?" I questioned, chasing after him as he got off the elevator on the fourth floor.

He walked towards the door on the left and paused before he opened it. "Don't you think it should be the other way around?"

I was confused.

"Why are _you_ in _my_ house?" He asked, clearly giving me the impression that he knew I couldn't answer the question. He slowly opened his door before he spoke up again. "Surely you would've noticed that this is my penthouse and that I simply allowed you to move in with me." He smirked. "Besides, why would they give a measly assistant such a luxurious penthouse?" He waved goodnight before he vanished inside of the dark room.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

K, that's the end.

And I don't know what liver tastes like in dirt sauce… all I know is that it's some type of French cuisine, and that I'd never try it.

Mainly because I don't eat organs. D:

I saw it on Cartoon KAT-TUN… though…

See, I told you it was short!

Houran! Don't go correcting anything on here! Or else.

Uh… for everyone else… :D Chapter 5 is almost done… and once I release that… (after I can pull myself away from FFXIII and the very hot and adorable Hope, who's personality I sorta don't like…) I will totally ditch this… and then move on to updating the other FMA stories ('cept for failed hope) and other stories in what ever series, up to their 5th chapter… Then I'll go back to this one and work on another 5… and so on and so forth… or until I forget I ever had this plan. Deal? :D So, it's like all good and cool and what not, right? :D

Anyway, R&R and I'm gonna be a sad person in sad land on sad tablets in the corner. WHILE working on the project I totally forgot about for IT…D: Which is due tomorrow…. D:

Baiz.

(OMG. This chapter only has 385 words... while every other one has somewhere around 2000! D:)


End file.
